1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof using an encapsulation substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as one of flat panel displays, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) has become popular since OLED's have the advantages of requiring a low driving voltage, being relatively light weight and slim, having a wide viewing angle, having a high pixel response speed and other positive attributes.
The OLED display includes a light emitting layer which is made of an organic material, and which is formed on an insulation substrate. The light emitting layer is supplied with an electron and a hole to generate light. The light emitting layer is apt to be damaged by oxygen and moisture because the light emitting layer is formed of an organic material.
To protect the light emitting layer from oxygen and moisture, the OLED uses an encapsulation substrate formed of a glass or a metal. However, the encapsulation substrate is apt to be deformed since it is relatively thin to reduce the weight thereof. Therefore the deformation thereof becomes larger as the OLED display part increases in size.
As such, the deformed encapsulation substrate pushes against a display element, and accordingly, the display element deteriorates.